


Никогда не жалей себя

by winni_w



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного про 1986 год</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не жалей себя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Ну вот. Все вышло очень нелепо. Совсем все, непоправимо и вообще. Как в детстве! Только теперь ее обидел взрослый сын. Сказал: "Мама, хватит меня контролировать! Я сам доеду!" и грубо оборвал звонок. Ну как поправить то, что дети взрослеют?  
Элсбет высморкалась, запахнула плотнее халат и полезла на чердак. Когда приходил тяжелый час, то добрые воспоминания всегда помогали отвлечься.  
Рыжая женщина с натугой подняла крышку люка и откинула ее. Та грохнула, пыль клубами взвилась по деревянной комнатке. Переждав бурю, Элсбет подтянулась и вылезла на деревянный пол.  
На чердаке было солнечно. Светлые квадраты пятнили мореные доски, ящики, укутанные памятью времени - пылью. Картины, повернутые лицами к стене. Сломанные метлы. Ведра. Сухие тыквы. Элсбет тихонько прошлась - пол приятно грел ступни, - пока не приблизилась к самому пыльному на вид сундуку. Сев на колени, она обтерла его валявшимся рядом старым полотенцем и с замиранием сердца приподняла темную крышку.

***

Если уж говорить о нелепицах, то за образец надо брать именно ее, Элсбет Тассиони. Во-первых, рыжая, во-вторых, с острым некрасивым личиком, в-третьих, безвкусно одетая, в-четвертых, растеряша, да что там! Учила ее мама, учила, да не выучила. Никогда ей не стать такой же блестящей, как родители. В том смысле, что они не занимали высоких постов, обычные врач да госслужащая, но выглядели всегда по высшему баллу: скромно и элегантно. Парижский шик. А где Элсбет и где парижский шик?  
Рыжая посмотрела на пятно от мороженого, испачкавшее юбку - слезы снова защипали глаза. "Ну что за наказание!" - проворчал воображаемый мамин голос.  
"Да уж, накапать еще мороженого другого цвета, будет тебе парижский шик от Диора", - хмыкнув, подумала Элсбет. От этой почти позитивной мысли Элсбет чуть успокоилась, но едва взгляд съехал на фотографии рядом, как настроение упало ниже травы на газоне. Рыжая студентка подобрала ноги и уткнулась в колени, чтобы не показывать красный набухший нос и мокрое лицо. Элсбет знала, какой сейчас была некрасивой и дополнительно ненавидела себя за это. Солнце уже шло к закату, и тень от дуба падала как раз на нее. В университетском парке уже почти не оставалось людей - ботаники рассосались по кельям, любители танцулек собирались на диско, где кружились блесткие шары, где танцевали в угаре под мелодичных ABBA. Какой там парк.  
\- Рыжая, голенастая, плоскогрудая, глупая, непрактичная, не-ин-те-рес-ная! - прогундела Элсбет в колени и крепко сжала зубы, чтобы не завыть в голос. Никто не должен был услышать ее вопли, незачем доставлять людям хлопоты. Полезут спрашивать, жалеть, помогать еще... Не надо. "Хватит себя жалеть!" - мысленно пнула она себя. Слезы высохли моментально. "Вот так-то лучше".  
Элсбет глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула пару раз. Почувствовав, что приступ слез уже далеко, она взяла в руки фотографии, рассыпанные по траве, и принялась медленно перебирать их.  
Собственно, если бы на карточки посмотрел чужой человек, то не нашел, отчего расстраиваться. На них была запечатлена обычная вечеринка. Элсбет, кстати, вполне удалась - но студентка смотрела не на себя.  
Ажурные тени листвы падали на фото, добавляя им ирреальности - впрочем, как и всему. Есть ли еще что-то на свете, такое же ослепительно сиюминутное и подчеркивающее преходящее лето, чем ажурные тени листвы? Они дышат, колеблемые ветром; солнце делает шаг - и нет их, пуста стена, скучно однороден пол. Подует ветер, листва зашепчет - тень заволнуется, задрожит и вновь успокоится с миром - до следующей секунды. Чем дольше смотришь на ее призрачную вязь, тем сильнее кажется - ты не здесь, ты оторван от этого мира. Зимой - зимой уже не то. И осенью не то, и ночью - не то.  
Элсбет не смотрела и на тени, хотя обычно очень любила созерцать их - они дарили щемящую грусть утекающего времени и странный покой в то же время. Но сегодня ей думалось о другом.  
На фотографиях улыбалась красавица, с овальным лицом, темноволосая, в прямом платье до колен. Волосы ее были убраны под жемчужного цвета ленточку - вот до чего аккуратная девушка, отметила Элсбет. Крайне простая одежда - но как ювелирно подобранная! Рыжая студентка юридического грустно перебирала карточки с литературной вечеринки.  
Красавица, кажется, была поэтессой. Или певицей. По крайней мере, Элсбет посчастливилось на той вечеринке увидеть ее выступление. Голос слабенький, но приятный. Приглашенный музыкант выдавливал из непривычного к такому обращению пианино суфлеобразный блюз, и в нежнейшем облаке музыки купался милый голосок, иногда не вытягивая ноты - но безмятежность певицы не давала расстраиваться, увлекая за собой в эстетическую нирвану.  
И какой же был свет в красавице! Она казалась воплощением спокойствия, уверенность в себе окружала ее, словно мягкий кокон. Обратный полюс вечно нервозной Элсбет. Ей казалось, что рядом с красавицей можно спокойно молчать - хотя на вечеринке парни галдели вокруг той птичьим базаром. Оно и понятно.  
Вечеринка случилась месяц назад. И тогда же Элсбет поняла, что влюбилась.  
Гуманитарный факультет располагался в том же корпусе, что и юридический. Элсбет часто сталкивалась с певицей, и каждый раз появление темноволосой красавицы било ее, как током. Рыжая удивлялась, как же раньше не замечала ее. Возможно, ее перевели с другого университета? Или она только-только поступила? На вид певица казалась младше четверокурсницы Элсбет.  
\- Четвертый курс! - горестно сказала рыжая. - А ума нет как нет!  
И снова стукнулась лбом в колени, пережидая взрыв слез, бессильная сопротивляться жалости к себе.  
Мелочи вроде имени красавицы, ее ориентации и ее кредитной карточки Элсбет не волновали. Такие вещи должны беспокоить, когда ты уже в процессе, так сказать, знакомства - а где знакомство и где Элсбет? Никогда! Ни-ког-да!  
\- Что случилось?  
Элсбет, не подумав, вскинула голову. И первое, что она ляпнула, было:  
\- Ничего себе глюк!  
Красавица прыснула.  
\- Последний раз проверяла, была вполне материальной. Так чего ты плачешь? Что такое-то?  
Она обратила внимание на разбросанные фотографии.  
\- Хм, по-моему, ты вполне удачно получилась...  
Элсбет, багрово покраснев, моментально собрала карточки и кинула их в сумку. Красавица присела рядом, опираясь спиной о дерево.  
\- О-ох, как хорошо наконец вытянуть ноги... Хочешь леденец?  
\- Спасибо!  
Что всегда спасало Элсбет - так это способность говорить в любой ситуации, чуть ли не под наркозом. Пусть мысленно она оставалась в прострации, язык ее сам молол любую чепуху, занимая время, и отвечал на вопросы, и вываливал кучу разнообразных фактов, и учитель ставил ей высший балл, и Элсбет садилась на место, с удивлением закрывая табель. Она родилась в 60-х годах, во время больших перемен. Космонавтика, свобода для многих колоний, разгар холодной войны, бабетта. Возможно, это повлияло на нее. Одноклассники, которых 60-е не наградили энциклопедическими знаниями и хорошо подвешенным языком, завидовали по-черному.  
Элсбет очнулась, когда красавица , как бы между прочим, заметила:  
\- Меня зовут Анастасия. Я русская.  
Вот тут рыжая резко замолчала.  
Шел 1986 год. Рейган уже объявил СССР "империей зла". Уже случилась Чернобыльская авария. У них - там, у них, на другой стороне - уже началась "Перестройка". Здесь - здесь, в США, - просачивались струйки дыма от пожара Ирангейта. Но ужасные русские пересиливали даже новости о ЦРУ, напрямую поставлявшего оружие Ирану. Красные в сознании американцев были мифическими чудовищами, страшнее них не знали ничего.  
В общем, вызов в голосе красавицы не чудился, а был на самом деле - и нешуточный вызов. "Ну, что ты скажешь на это, американка?" Элсбет не знала. И ляпнула:  
\- Но ты такая спокойная...  
Анастасия хмыкнула.  
\- А чего же мне не быть спокойной, - меланхолично заметила она. - У меня-то перестройки нет. И я никому не говорю, что русская.  
Элсбет вспомнила о том, как горько рыдала буквально минуту назад. И ей стало так стыдно за себя, что слезы чуть не навернулись снова, но плакать она не стала - при свидетелях не позволяла себе никогда.  
И ведь Анастасия была так потрясающе спокойна, так уверена, что Элсбет и подумать не могла: ей-то намного тяжелее, чем ее окружающим, чем сотням обычных американцев. Рыжая задумалась, смогла бы она так вести себя в абсолютно чужой стране, где даже на своем языке не поговорить - где даже не подумать на родном языке, потому что не хватает времени. Иммигрантам времени никогда не хватает, им надо выживать.  
\- Слушай! А как по-русски "привет"?

***

А потом не было никакой любви. Потом они просто дружили.  
Уже совсем не юная Элсбет ласково погладила блеклую от времени фотографию. На ней смеялись Анастасия и она - в обнимку и с мороженым в руках.  
\- Вот видишь, - сказала Элсбет сама себе. - Никогда не жалей себя.  
\- Мама! - донесся снизу родной голос. - Я приехал!


End file.
